The present invention relates to a magnetocaloric structure.
Lately, a superconductive technology was developed rapidly. As the application field of the superconductive technology was expanded, the natural trend of a freezer is miniaturization and high performance. It is required that the miniature freezer be lighter weight, smaller and higher thermal efficiency, and the miniature freezer is being applied to various application fields.
The miniature freezer has many conventional magnetocaloric structures and a working fluid. The problems associated with the conventional magnetocaloric structures include being breakable, easy to block the flowing way of the working fluid, lower stabilization, lower heat conductive rate and easy to oxidize. Thus, the conventional freezer with the magnetocaloric structure has many limitations in use and is vulnerable.